Phantasma Amor
by jimlover54
Summary: Beneath the black sky, lay two souls bonded together by fate. Is it time to let love in? But does true love really last forever? DS, oneshot.


**A/N:** Nothing really to say. Just wrote this cuz it popped into my head. I love DS! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_**Phantasma Amor**_

The universe is something too vast to even comprehend. Earth is one planet, lost in the abysm. It's so tiny, yet so important. It holds life and it holds souls that beat for the simple purpose of finding another soul to beat alongside with. And sooner or later the souls dwindle out, never lasting forever. Yet, we make promises and we say we will keep them forever. But can love over come time? Does true love really last forever?

The stars shine so brightly against the velvet sky. A warm breeze gently licks the cheeks of two young adults laying beside each other on the soft grass. The moon, gleaming vividly, reflects in their eyes as they stare at the sky.

Life has thrown nothing but hard balls at the young duo, but somehow they always make it through. Time has carved emotions into them that most people will never encounter in their lifetime. These facts only make the bond between them stronger. With strong bonds comes a stronger understanding.

His chest rises and falls with a steady rhythm. His arms rest comfortably behind his head. And his cerulean eyes stare unfocused into the dark abyss above him. His thoughts are on one subject, a subject that has burned into his memory with a scorching passion, a subject that is on his mind every minute of every day.

She rests silently beside him, content without a word passing between them, content with the simple fact that he is with her, safe and alive. Her eyes fall shut as she listens to his soft breathing, bathing in the ease of the moment. If she could, she would stay like this forever, only him and her.

He takes a sudden deep breath and she turns her head toward him, peeking one eye open to acknowledge him. She awaits his voice. His eyes stay fixed on the sky as he gently calls her name. "Sam?" There is no need to address her directly, but he likes the feel of her name on his lips. He doesn't wait for a reply. "Do you ever think about..." He trails off, unsure of the upcoming conversation, but something urges him on.

"What?" she presses gently. She can feel the words coming and readies herself.

"You and I?" he finishes softly. He still doesn't look at her. She opens her other eye and gazes lovingly at his somber face. A smile plays on her lips.

"No," she replies calmly and takes a dramatic pause. She watches his expression. A small crease forms between his eyebrows and she smiles giddily. Any sort of negative reaction tells her that her answer struck him somewhere tender. But, of course, she knew it would. She loves to tease. "I just think about you." But, it seems, she loves him more. He's just too blind to see it.

His forehead scrunches in confusion and his eyes search the starlit sky. "Why?" She wasn't expecting his sudden inquiry.

"That's a vague question, Danny," she utters with a roll of her eyes.

"Because I'm your best friend? Because we are always together?" he asks lightly, his head cocking to the side slightly. He shifts his legs into a more comfortable position. "Or is it because..." he trails off again. She senses that he wants her to finish the sentence. She senses now is the time.

She turns onto her side and faces him. An almost drunken smile adorns her face, her ebony hair falling over the brim of her nose. "I love you?"

He visibly tenses a little and slowly turns his head to look into her eyes. He searches her violet orbs for a moment, simply lost in her toxic gaze. "Do you really, Sam? Do you really love me?" he asks, a hint of fear in his tone. Is he scared of loving her? Or is he scared because she loves him? "Would you give up the world for me?"

His voice holds longing and dread. She doesn't know if he wants her to say yes or no. Slowly, enjoying his eyes on her, she brushes her hair away from her face and smiles gently. "I couldn't," she whispers, "because you are my world."

His heart melts away from all the pain he has put himself through because he won't let her in, because he is afraid she will get hurt. Love overcomes all and he can't keep it in anymore.

"I love you so much. Be with me forever?" he requests, letting go of any and all doubts, and letting her love soak in. Her smile grows and she nods. A genuine smile that only she can create curves his lips.

For the longest time, nothing moves. The moonlight glistens off their dark hair and sparkles in their eyes. Then, almost reading each other's thoughts, they reach out and intertwine their fingers. She shifts her free arm and rests it under her chin. Their eyes wash over the soul beside them, memorizing each detail. No words are needed, no exchanges of mind-blowing passionate kisses. Both know deeper expressions of love will come with time.

Besides, forever is a long time.

* * *

It's 2:30 in the morning and I couldn't sleep until I got this typed up and out of my mind. It's a good thing I can sleep in tomorrow! I love Danny and Sam! Hugs and kisses! Oh and the title is _A Phantom's Love _in Latin. 

Til morning,

**jimlover54**


End file.
